You Make Me Human
by YinToYang
Summary: A oneshot fiction to the awesome couple GrimmHime aka Grimmjow and Orihime. I suck at summaries XP. Please read and review I would love you opinion on since its my first attempt with a character like Grimmjow. Enjoy!


**_Author's note:_ I listed what tracks from the Bleach soundtrack would be playing in the background during certain parts of the story to give it a more well…Bleach feel to it. So try and find the songs so that way you can get the feel for it as you read it.**

Also Sorry if Grimmjow is slightly…okay really OOC but cut me some slack since its my first writing a fiction with character personality like Grimmjow's its not that easy to maintain in something this well sensitve.

Also I don't if Orihime healing can do what it did I just felt like that was what i could do for the moment.

Also the meaning behind the name Airi it comes From Japanese 愛 (ai) "love, affection" combined with 莉 (ri) "jasmine" or 梨 (ri) "pear".

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

* * *

It has been one year since the events of Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, and Aizen's inevitable defeat. Ichigo had saved Orihime but not without breaking her hearts months later with the tragic truth of his love for Rukia. Time has passed and Orihime has slowly managed to get over the pain of the loss of her one true love but still has lingering feelings within the deepest parts of her heart. She continues living at home peacefully and lets life continue on. Days go by as she continues school with the occasional minor Hollow attack on KaraKura Town. Every once in awhile Rangiku and Toshiro would visit Orihime to keep company and spend time with that her because she was a very special friend they bonded with. She quietly walked through the hallways of the school letting her long flowing orange-brown hair sway through the air as she headed for class.

Meanwhile in the very desserts of Hueco Mundo one Arrancar wander aimlessly through the sands as the wind blows and sweeps away the tracks he leaves within them. The blue-haired Espada continues wondering around aimlessly without a purpose he than stops and looks at the vast desert seeing the occasional Hollow devouring another of its own kind to become stronger. He takes in a deep breath of air and says to himself, "This world…bores me." He taps his finger against seemingly nothing and opens a Garganta to enter the human world to find some "fun" as he would like to call it.

_(Peaceful Afternoon starts playing)_

Orihime was done school for the day and walked through the park home. As she walked she could see little kids enjoying themselves playing on the swing's and stuff and she couldn't but smile at how peaceful they all looked. She looked at them and said, "How I wish I could live my life like that over an over not a care in the world…just having fun with all my dear friends." She stopped by the marketplace to grab some food since she was running low on stuff for some of her "unique" meals that she always cooks. She brought all her groceries home and put them into the fridge and was ready to head out and meet Tatsuki-Chan since they were going to head out and the new action packed anime film playing in the theatres that Orihime has been raving about for weeks to go see. She grabs her hairpins and puts them in her hair and heads out the door and locks and begins running off to the theatres with a smile on her face and says to herself, "Even though I can't live my life happily over and over forever the least I can do is enjoy what moments I do have. One day…maybe one day I'll find someone better than Kurosaki-kun"

As Grimmjow traveled through the Garganta so many images started appearing in his mind the thoughts of all the past events that occurred Aizen's defeat. Out of all the Espada he is the only living one remaining aside from Nel Tu. But one person alone kept engulfing every image that popped in his head the puppet of Aizen's plan Orihime Inoue image kept popping in his from the start of when she first healed and brought back his to all the events after his defeat against Ichigo and him saving his life from death by the hands of Nnoitra. Grimmjow shook his head fiercely and said, "What the hell's wrong with me? Why am I suddenly giving a damn about that woman?" Grimmjow could see the end of the Garganta and slowly the fabric of the realm began to tear apart so he could into the world of living.

_(Going Home begins playing as he stares at the sky)_

As he exited he could see he was in KaraKura Town since he wanted to keep a low profile he lowered his reiatsu as much as he possibly could so he couldn't be detected by all the shinigami even though he was itching for fight real bad. He looked up to the sky to see it was dark and lit only with the beauty of the stars and the full moon. He stared at the full moon and said to himself, "You know? The moon here feels different than the one that's always shining in the darkness of Hueco Mundo it feels almost…peaceful." A soft and genuine smile actually managed to escape onto his face as he stared at the beauty of the full moon. As soon as he realized what he was doing he wiped the smile of his face and replaced it with his regular frown. He slid his hands into his pockets and began to lean back floating aimlessly in the sky watching the barren streets below him. As he sat there aimlessly he could hear laughter curious as to who it belonged too he looked down to see that the voices of laughter belonged to non other than Tatsuki and…"Orihime." He said as he noticed the woman who healed his arm. He knew at that moment something was definitely wrong with him he never once called her by her first name he always just referred to her as Woman every time he talked to her. He decided he would follow her to figure out what was wrong with him but would keep a low profile so she won't notice him otherwise she may attack or call Ichigo to fight him not that he would mind that actually. So he jumped onto one of the rooftops of a building near and carefully began to watch Orihime.

Orihime was walking with Tatsuki from the movie theatre and was laughing with about all the things they saw at the movie and voiced each of their opinions on it. As they arrived at the doorstep of Orihime's house Tatsuki said, "Well I guess this where we say goodbye for now I'll see you tomorrow maybe okay Orihime?" Orihime nods her head with a giant smile on her face says, "Sure I'll try to see you after your practice at the Dojo." Tatsuki smiles, "Cool see ya." Tatsuki waves goodbye and starts walking home as Orihime waves back and yells, "BYE!!!" Orihime headed inside and got changed into her pajamas and decided to grab a nice little Red bean paste delicacy she made yesterday for dinner as a quick bedtime snack and headed up to room to eat it. As she entered her dark moonlit room she slowly walked over to her window and stared at the full moon while eating her snack. As she ate she said, "The moon…it reminds me of my time in Hueco Mundo…" She didn't want to think about that event anymore since it broke her heart when Ichigo told her that he loved Rukia and not her. A few silent tears fell from her face as she continued to stare at the moon and put down her empty plate.

Grimmjow was sitting on one of the roofs near Orihime's house and could see her staring at the moon. He wondered why she was staring at it and that was when he began to notice she was crying a little, "Eh? What is up with this woman? Why is she crying for absolutely no reason? Tch…it really pisses me off when people start acting like that." He stared at the moon and couldn't but smile again something about it just made him feel at piece it made him feel so..."Human." Was the word that escaped his thoughts. He looked down at his hand and says to himself, "Human? How I can feel human? I'm nothing more than what remains of the once great Sexta Espada. I'm still a Hollow before anything else." As Grimmjow turned his attention back to Orihime's window he noticed that she was no longer there. Curious as to what happened to her he made his way to her bedroom and took a quick look inside to see that she had already fallen asleep. Not worried about waking her up Grimmjow enters through thee opened window and slowly walks over to her sleeping figure. As he kneels down beside her he brushes away some stray hair away from her face making her stir a little but she peacefully resumes sleeping. As he continues to stare at her he can't help but smile peacefully at her and says in thought, "What's wrong with me? Why am I going soft for this woman?" As he thinks back to when he first encountered her he remember the deep signs of sadness and pain in her eyes as she was about to heal his arm but staring at her now he can see a sense of happiness in her smile as she sleeps.

Grimmjow turned around with his back facing towards her as he began to figure things out and what was wrong with him. Orihime couldn't but feel uneasy in her sleep and slowly she began to wake up. As her eyes opened she could see a figure in her room with its back turned behind her. She started to get scared as she noticed the outfit the person was wearing was an Arrancar uniform she wanted to scream but since her Shun Shun Rikka hairpins were on the other side of the room she couldn't do anything but look in terror. She tried to get a better look at the Arrancar's features to figure out who it was but when she noticed the number 6 tattoo on his back she knew from right than and there that is was the Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Since he didn't seem to notice her she thought the only thing she could do is pretend to still be asleep and just hopefully he would leave.

_(999 Begins playing)_

Grimmjow not knowing that Orihime was awake and pretending to be asleep began to talk out loud for her to hear every single word going through his mind. He turned his head around to look at her sleeping face and said, "You know? I don't really know what's happening to me. Ever since the events that lead to Aizen's defeat I felt I no longer had a purpose in life you know? I mean all I really lived for was the thrill of the fight and after my defeat at the hands of that damned Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki the great battles that I once got to fight in ended." Orihime began to calm down a little and started to wonder why Grimmjow was beginning to voice out his thoughts too her. Grimmjow scratched the back of his head and smiled, "It weird I use to love fighting so much but now…nothing seems to make it all that fun anymore and than there is you woman. So many things have been going through my mind for the past year and most of them have all pointed back to you in some way or another and it's so confusing and I know I haven't been the nicest person to you…well actually I was never really nice to you at all." He turned around to look at her "sleeping" figure and held her hand gently. Orihime was surprised what Grimmjow was doing but his hand felt so warm and inviting that she didn't move it. Grimmjow began to smile again and turned to look at the moon and continued saying, "The moon here is really incredible compared to the one in Hueco Mundo it actually has a peaceful aura around it. But you know with all these thoughts going around in my head I think I finally understand what you've been making feel." Orihime was really curious now what it was Grimmjow was feeling because of her. Grimmjow took his hand away from hers and brushed another stray lock of hair away from her face and said, "At first I thought I was just monster nothing more than a simple monster because of the fact that I used to be a Hollow and now an Arrancar. But because of you…Orihime…" he slowly closed in on her and whispered into it, "You make me feel human once more."

Orihime couldn't believe what she heard was he serious that she actually made him feel human again. It was the nicest thing anybody has ever said to her she suddenly leaped up and held Grimmjow in her arms real tight and began to cry. Grimmjow was shocked he couldn't believe she was pretending to be asleep this whole time normally he would've kicked her ass for it but he didn't. The warm tears that fell on his chest made him do something completely different he instead began to embrace the crying Orihime and whispered to her, "Thank you for everything…Orihime." Orihime managing to finally stop her tears smiled at him and said, "Don't be silly I should be the one thanking you. You the first person to ever say something so kind and caring to me I just wish I could make it up to you." Grimmjow made a sly smile and said, "I already know how." Their faces close together and only inches apart Grimmjow closed in and began to kiss Orihime with all his might. Orihime was at first startled by what he did but than it felt warm and she began to kiss back. As they broke apart Orihime smiled and rested her head on Grimmjow's shoulder and said, "That was nice." Grimmjow wrapping his arm around smiled also, "It was. I just wish I could be human." Orihime understanding his dilemma sighs and holds him tight when she notices her Shun Shun Rikka sparkling in the moonlight sparking an idea in her head. Orihime got up and headed over to her small dresser to grab her hairpins and put in her hair as Grimmjow looked at her confused and said, "Hey what're you doing?" Orihime turns around and sits back down beside Grimmjow and says with a smile on her face, "Maybe there is a way for you to be human." Grimmjow couldn't believe what she was hearing was she absolutely serious that she could make him human he knew that if he became human that he would lose all his powers but would it really be worth it? Grimmjow thinks for a moment and says in thought, "Yes, it's definitely worth it to be with someone like her." He looks at her with a smile and says, "Think it will work what you'll try?" Orihime smiles, "I don't know but I can always hope right?" Grimmjow laughs, "You humans are so amusing sometimes." Orihime just continues smiling and chants the incantation, "Sōten Kisshun" Shun'o and Ayame appeared and formed a barrier over Grimmjow and Orihime. As Grimmjow stared at the brilliant light enveloping him Orihime embraced and whispered, "I reject." The light began its "healing" process or rather its reversal of events. Orihime thought she could reject all the events that lead to Grimmjow's maybe just maybe he might become human. She closed her eyes since was to afraid to what would happen if it failed.

Time slowly passed and Grimmjow felt no different from how he normally did until he heard a shattering a sound and looked over to see the remains of his Jawbone mask crumbling to shards of dust and vanishing before his very eyes. He quickly looked down at his chest to see that his Hollow hole was disappearing he couldn't believe it the process was actually working he was becoming human once more. The two spirits had finished and returned to their sealed form and Orihime slowly opened her eyes seeing that the hole in Grimmjow's chest had disappeared. She slowly made eye contact with him and he was smiling the gentlest smile he had ever given in his entire life and said, "You did it." Orihime began smiling also and said, "I did it." Grimmjow held her tight in his arms and said, "Thank you for everything Orihime." Orihime closed her eyes and let herself be engulfed in his warmth and said, "It was nothing." Grimmjow smiled and slowly made his way to her and whispered, "Orihime…I love you." Orihime smiled, "Grimmjow…" She began to look at his ocean blue eyes and said, "I love you too." Grimmjow began to smile, "So I guess…we're living together now huh?" Orihime continues to smile, "Looks like it."

Grimmjow and Orihime fell asleep in each others arms and Orihime said in her thoughts, "So its looks like I did manage to find someone to replace Kurosaki-Kun after all. And who would've thought that it would be someone like the Arrancar Grimmjow. But it doesn't matter I feel happy with him and I look forward to the days we'll experience in the future. The road will be tough…but at least you'll be by my side…right…Grimmjow." Grimmjow pulled Orihime in closer and smiled and said to himself, "Who knew that I'd fall in love with a human least of all Orihime out of all people. I don't really care what obstacles I'll have to face in the future as long as I get to remain by Orihime's side I'll be the fine. I truly am the luckiest…human alive to have someone like her trust and accept me for who I am now. Goodnight…Orihime."

_6 Years Later_

_(Peaceful Afternoon starts playing)_

The doorbell rings and Grimmjow heads downstairs yelling, "I'm coming hold up!!!" As he arrives at the front he opens it to see Rukia and Ichigo and says to them, "Hey you two how've you been?" Rukia smiles, "Good. You?" Grimmjow smiles, "I've been doing well." Ichigo smiles, "No matter how many times I see you smile like that I still can't get used to it." Everyone starts laughing when Grimmjow says, "And to think when you first saw me come to school with Orihime you were going to kill on the spot even though I was human." Ichigo rubs the back of his head, "Yeah…sorry about that." Grimmjow lets out a cocky smirk, "Its cool you had your reasons." Rukia buds in, "Hey where's Orihime?" Orihime slowly coming towards her husband Grimmjow says, "I'm right here and so is our daughter…Airi." In Orihime's arms was a small one year old girl with long blue hair and big beautiful Gray eyes and the most pure and innocent smile in world and began to giggle at the site of everyone staring at her truly Grimmjow and Orihime couldn't have asked for a better life together.

**_The End_**


End file.
